Power Rangers Time Force: The End of Time
Power Rangers Time Force: The End of Time is the fifth video release of Power Rangers Time Force. Plot The Rangers' mission of preventing the Future from changing is almost done as they captured all the Mutants that were locked-up in the Prison that Ransik escapes with which means both Ransik himself and Frax are what remain to be Captured. But eventually their friend from the future, Alex, contracted them and told them that their last mission will be the most extremely dangerous of them all, Frax's new Zord project, the "Doomtron". He told the Rangers that according to the year 3000 by then, they save the future but didn't make it alive, and recommend them that most of them except for Wes can come back and that everything about them will still exist, as after-all their is two Rangers in 2001, Wes and Eric, whose both can risk their lives stopping the terror. The Rangers' disagreed and decide to stay and fight and continued to protect the future, Wes eventually disagreed and once Alex, who is unaware of the Rangers' final thought, brought in a Time Traveling ship for them, Wes purposely locks them up and have them sent back to their Time-period. Meanwhile, Ransik who been wanting revenge on Frax for betraying him, he would successfully tract him down and discovered his Zord, as he believes it prefect for his last attempt of both wiping-out Humanity and conquering the world. He then reprogrammed Frax and getting rid of what Human about him, and made him a true Android who can only obeyed him and be the controller of his Zord. Now being one of the two only Rangers, Wes met-up with an injured Eric during the Doomtron's rampage, and convinces him to finally fight along with him as Rangers. But however after being healed by Wes himself and saving Mr. Collins along-sided him, Eric was then injured again by a Cyobot and gives Wes his Quantum Morpher, as well deviacting the Voice Regonization. Now, Wes being the only Ranger left for the battle, he attempts to do his best to stop the Doomstron and Ransik, but is seemingly out-numbered. Back in the Future, Jen and the others learns that Wes, just like Alex told them before, saves the Future but didn't make it alive. All of them, especially Jen who previously been developing a crush on him, felt guilty for having a very good friend left for dead, and right before they all going to have their memories erased about the year 2001, they all refuses and even Jen rejects Alex's proposal to motivate him to sent them back to 2001, to help Wes to fight against both the Doomtron and Ransik, even if they're going to died. Episodes on video In the video, the film featured the following episodes as segments that recently appeared while they were broadcast back in October-November 2001. These 4 episodes included: #A Calm Before the Storm (#37) #The End of Time (#38-40) Cast of characters *Erin Cahill as Jen Scotts (Pink Time Force Ranger) *Jason Faunt as Alex & Wesley Collins (Red Time Force Ranger) *Kevin Kleinberg as Trip (Green Time Force Ranger) *Michael Copon as Lucas Kendall (Blue Time Force Ranger) *Deborah Estelle Phillips as Katie Walker (Yellow Time Force Ranger) *Daniel Southworth as Eric Myers (Quantum Ranger) *Brianne Sidall as Circuit (voice) *Edward Albert as Mr. Collins *Ken Merckx as Dr. Michael Zaskins *Douglas Fisher as Philips *Jeff Griggs as Dr. Louis Fericks *Vernon Wells as Ransik *Kate Sheldon as Nadira *Neil Kaplan as Gluto (voice) *Eddie Frierson as Frax (voice) See also *Power Rangers Time Force: Force from the Future *Power Rangers Time Force: Quantum Ranger Clash for Control *Power Rangers Time Force: Photo Finish *Power Rangers Time Force: Dawn of Destiny *Power Rangers: Red Alert Category:Time Force Category:Home Media Category:VHS Category:Buena Vista Home Entertainment